Aspects of the present invention provide turbine components having cooling holes that overcome the limitations of the conventional cooling holes for turbine components are disclosed. Though some aspects of the present description may be directed toward the fabrication of components for turbine engines aspects of the present system may be employed in the fabrication of any component on any industry, in particular, those components for turbines in general.
The cooling holes of the present invention provide for a more even and wider distribution of coolant over an exterior surface of a turbine component so that fewer coolant holes may be used to protect the exterior surface of the turbine component. For example, the cooling holes can provide a distribution of coolant that is more than two times wider than prior art cooling holes.
A turbine component in accordance with one or more aspects of the present invention includes an internal surface, an external surface and a cooling hole. The cooling hole includes an inlet disposed on the internal surface, an outlet disposed on the external surface and a flow passage in fluid communication between the inlet and outlet. The flow passage includes a metering section extending from the inlet to a metering end, a diffusion zone extending from the metering end to the outlet, and a hooded region defined by a portion of the diffusion zone covered by a hood. The cooling hole also includes a vane extending across the flow passage, wherein a portion of the vane is disposed within the hooded region.
In another aspect of the present invention a turbine component includes an internal surface, an external surface and a cooling hole. The cooling hole includes an inlet disposed on the internal surface, an outlet disposed on the external surface and a flow passage in fluid communication between the inlet and outlet. The flow passage includes a metering section extending from the inlet to a metering end, a diffusion zone extending from the metering end to the outlet, and a hooded region defined by a portion of the diffusion zone covered by a hood. The cooling hole also includes a plurality of vanes extending across the flow passage, wherein a portion of each vane is disposed within the hooded region.
These and other aspects, features, and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the various aspects of the present invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.